


The Twist

by lunarsoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Hoseok never thought one day he’d walk into soccer practice to find Im Changkyun running laps around the field.





	The Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a very light-hearted, fluffy fic with almost no conflict whatsoever. It's literally just a bunch of cute, cheesy scenes thrown together but I hope it makes for a nice read, anyways. I went with the typical american high school setting, because it'd serve my purpose better (whatever purpose that is cus idek), so this **does not** take place in Korea, guys, keep that in mind!
> 
> Also wanna thank my girl Bee for being a real mvp during the weeks I spent writing this. I love you and all the wonkyun I write is for you, you know it.

Hoseok never thought one day he’d walk into soccer practice to find Im Changkyun running laps around the field. He’d never seen the other boy anywhere near the soccer field or basketball court before, so as far as he knows, Changkyun isn’t really a sports guy, although he could be wrong. 

First time he noticed the younger boy was during chemistry class. Hoseok is behind one year, because he’s a complete dumbass and forgot to hand in his final assignment the previous year. The teacher, now transferred, was a real douchebag and decided Hoseok didn’t deserve a second chance, even though Hoseok begged for it, even promising to volunteer for the science fair as a monitor, but nothing worked.

In the end, he’s somehow glad that he has to retake the class, since he gets to sneak quick glances at Changkyun from time to time. They still hadn’t gotten the opportunity to work as lab partners but Hoseok is working on it. Meaning, he’s been trying to bribe Jooheon - Changkyun’s best friend and current partner - into switching seats with him so Hoseok has a higher chance of ending up with Changkyun since the teacher usually uses the ‘who’s-sitting-next-to-whom’ criteria when pairing the students up. 

Yes, Hoseok has a big, fat crush on Changkyun. No, he never exchanged more than a few “hellos” and “good mornings” with the other boy. 

Hoseok watches as Changkyun comes to a stop and bends over, hands on knees, catching his breath. There’s sweat running down his temples and the bangs falling over his forehead are also damp. Reluctantly, Hoseok drags his gaze away and walks up to the benches by the side of the field.

He greets his fellow teammates with fist-bumps and sends an apologetic look to the coach when the man points to his watch with a raised eyebrow. He does have a good reason to be late, but he can’t explain to the coach he was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls because Lee Minhyuk was trying to kiss him again.

Hyunwoo, the team captain, and one of Hoseok’s closest friends, comes over to his side, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Hiding from your fangirls again?” Hyunwoo asks in an amused tone. Hoseok glares at him.

“It’s not funny. That guy is crazy! I should never have gone out with him that one time in 9th grade.” If you could die of regret, Hoseok would be dead and buried by now.

“Yup. Big fucking mistake, my friend,” Kihyun, their goalkeeper, who has one foot up the bench, while he ties his shoes, joins the conversation. “Everyone knows Minhyuk mistakes a ‘good morning’ for a ‘will you marry me’, and that’s why no-one ever goes out with him.”

“Whatever, he’ll get over it.” Hoseok shrugs, wanting to drop the matter.

“It’s been two years! Until he finds someone else to stalk, you won’t be getting rid of him anytime soon,” Hyunwoo says, shaking his head.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to tell him that I caught you staring at his ass during gym class the other day.” Hoseok grins at the terrified look Hyunwoo shoots him, and starts for the center of the field.

Changkyun is there too doing warm-up exercises with a few other sophomores. He looks exhausted, like he’d been running a marathon. Hoseok frowns, getting closer which prompts Changkyun to look up and stop to bow politely. He doesn’t miss the shy look Changkyun shoots him from behind his long bangs, before he gets down on all fours to do push-ups. Probably not the best idea, given his state.

“Whoa,” Hoseok says out loud although he’s pretty sure he didn’t mean to.

Eyes meeting his, Changkyun sends him a questioning look. “Hyung?”

“Nothing, just… Be careful, alright? Don’t push yourself too hard, or you can get hurt.” 

Changkyun looks utterly embarrassed, cheeks turning red, and eyes downcast as he nods in acknowledgement. He’s about to reply to Hoseok, when the sound of the coach’s whistle fills the air and they all fall promptly into their positions. Internally, Hoseok curses and hopes he’ll have another chance to talk to the younger boy again soon.

☁

Changkyun is pretty sure he is jinxed or some shit.

It’s not possible for someone to sprain an ankle fifteen minutes into soccer practice. He’d barely gotten possession of the ball when two seniors, taller and broader than him, closed in on him and in the haste of passing the ball to his closest teammate, he ended up tripping on one of the seniors’ stretched out leg. He curses as he falls hugging his knee to his chest and wrapping a hand around his injured ankle as he feels the first burst of pain.

“Changkyun, you should go to the infirmary to get this checked. Hoseok, help him,” the coach instructs immediately and a moment later, Hoseok is pushing through the small crowd surrounding him and helping Changkyun to his feet.

“Just lean on me, okay?” Hoseok says, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s narrow waist.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, I can probably walk,” Changkyun protests but Hoseok shoots him a warning look so he settles for slinging an arm over Hoseok’s burly shoulders.

He is trying really hard not to cling too much to the older boy, but it’s hard when Hoseok feels like he could carry two of him without breaking a sweat. Changkyun feels heat spread through his whole body as Hoseok’s grip tighten when they reach the stairs leading to the main building. 

Hoseok doesn’t even spare a glance on Changkyun’s direction, gaze focused on the path before them, which is a bit disappointing to be honest. Changkyun feels kind of small and insignificant thinking that the other probably didn’t even know about his existence before today.

Hoseok coaxes Changkyun through the infirmary’s door, following right behind him and still giving Changkyun support so he doesn’t fall. They both make it to one of the chairs and after Changkyun is settled there, Hoseok steps back finally breaking physical contact. 

Changkyun expects the boy to leave, but instead he sits on a chair by the door as the nurse examines Changkyun’s injury.

Turns out it is really just a sprained ankle and Changkyun gets the rest of the week off to heal and rest. Changkyun thanks the nurse and before he realizes, Hoseok has an arm securely wrapped around him again, as he helps him out of the infirmary.

“Are you gonna call your parents to come and get you?” Hoseok speaks for the first time since they left the field and Changkyun’s surprise clearly shows on his face.

Changkyun’s turns his full attention to the older boy by his side and for a moment, he forgets how to speak because whoa, he just realized how incredibly handsome Hoseok is - the pretty cat-like brown eyes, the plush lips that form a natural pout, the long nose that balances his striking features perfectly. Not that he didn’t already know Hoseok’s good-looking but he never got to take such a close look before.

Changkyun notices he’s staring when Hoseok shyly averts his eyes, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks. He clears his throat, forcing himself to look anywhere besides Hoseok’s attractive face, and barely manages to say: “M-my parents are out of town.”

“Oh, I see.” Hoseok bites his lower lip as if he’s pondering something. “I can take you home then.”

“N-no, there’s no need.” Changkyun would really appreciate if his ability to talk without stuttering came back to him.

“How are you gonna get home if I don’t?” 

“I’ll figure something out. I really don’t wanna bother you.” 

“Your place is like, two blocks from here, right?” Hoseok asks and his gaze falls somewhere beyond Changkyun’s shoulder like he’s embarrassed or something, but Changkyun barely registers that because Hoseok somehow knows where he lives and what the hell?

“How do you know where I live?” 

Hoseok clears his throat, and proceeds to stare at his shoes. “I’ve… Seen you around.”

“You have?” Now _that_ is a plot-twist, Changkyun thinks.

“Listen, just hop on, alright?” Hoseok starts to move away carefully, leaving Changkyun to use the wall as support.

“Hop on?” Changkyun is still in a daze after learning that Hoseok didn’t completely ignore his existence before today. He only understands what the other boy’s words mean when Hoseok hunches over, hands propped on his knees like he wants Changkyun to just jump on his back or something.

“Yeah, it’ll be faster if I carry you,” he hears Hoseok say, but can’t quite believe it.

“Are you… giving me a piggyback ride home?” Changkyun can’t help the incredulous smile spreading on his face. 

“Don’t say it like that, okay? I’m just… _please._ ” 

Hoseok sounds positively mortified and Changkyun doesn’t want to make the guy any more embarrassed so he does as he’s asked. At first it’s a bit awkward, with him not knowing where to place his hands but Hoseok tells him to just hold tight, so Changkyun wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck carefully. 

“Is this okay?” Changkyun asks and gets a nod in response.

Hoseok then rises from his bent position, and places a hand on each of Changkyun’s thighs, dangerously close to his ass. 

“You’re lighter than I expected,” Hoseok comments while he adjusts his stance, testing their weight first one foot, then the other.

“Thanks, I guess?” 

Hoseok starts to walk and Changkyun’s actually surprised by how little effort the other boy seems to be making. He’d expected labored breathing and a lot of wobbling but Hoseok seems unbothered by the extra weight. 

“You should probably gain some weight if you wanna make first team, though.” 

Changkyun can’t help but feel his heart speed up a little when Hoseok turns his head to the side when he speaks. Their faces are so close that their noses almost touch. For a few seconds, he eyes the boy’s pretty plump lips, wondering how soft it’d feel to kiss them.

“I don’t really care about soccer to be honest.” 

“Not into sports then?”

“Not really.” The answer is vague but Changkyun can’t just confess he’s only signed up for soccer classes because his gay ass likes to watch all the boys run around in shorts. Or more like one boy in particular.

They fall silent after that and Changkyun feels himself getting strangely sleepy, - maybe because of the painkillers the nurse gave him - so he rests his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He barely notices how Hoseok’s grip on his thighs tighten a little and the other boy’s shoulders tense when Changkyun’s lets out a contented sigh against the side of his neck.

It’s too short after that he hears Hoseok announce that they’ve arrived at Changkyun’s house. His brain tells him it’s time to let go but he doesn’t want to. The urge to stay latched onto Hoseok’s back is strong. In the end Hoseok seems to take pity on his drowsy state and fetches Changkyun’s keys himself from the backpack he’d been kindly carrying and unlocks the front door.

“You’re an angel,” Changkyun mumbles sleepily against Hoseok’s neck. The other boy seems to think the comment is funny, because he hears a low chuckle. 

Changkyun wants to say something, but he feels sleep overcome his senses as they make their way up the stairs to the second floor.

☁

Hoseok can’t believe he’s carrying an asleep Changkyun on his back. This isn’t how he imagined his day going at all, but he isn’t complaining. Of course he feels bad the other boy had to get hurt for them to finally talk to each other, but Hoseok can’t help but feel a little bit happy even if the feeling came hand-in-hand with a pang of guilt.

Telling himself that it’s fine, and that, in the end, Changkyun will be okay and he’ll have played a part in his recovery, Hoseok shakes the guilt off as he makes his way up to the second floor of Changkyun’s house. It’s a nice house, with high ceilings and wide windows. He can see a well-tended courtyard when he walks by a window at the end of the hallway, with some impressive-looking potted plants along the fence. 

Changkyun’s room is easy to spot, because his bedroom door is painted a bright yellow, which makes Hoseok chuckle to himself although, quietly, not to wake the boy drooling on his shoulder.

Unlocking the door Hoseok steps inside the room and carefully lays Changkyun down on the single bed. He pulls the covers down from under the boy’s body and tucks him in, making sure he’s in a comfortable position. 

Then he realizes Changkyun still has his dirty, sweaty soccer uniform on. What should he do? Hoseok thinks he can’t just strip the boy and change his clothes, but he could at least change his shirt, right? He’s not convinced that’s one-hundred-percent okay, but he decides for it, anyway.

“Please, don’t hate me for this,” Hoseok whispers to himself. He grabs a shirt hanging from a nearby chair - it looks clean enough, he supposes -, before setting the blanket aside once again.

He does it as fast as he can. He doesn’t even spare a glance in the direction of Changkyun’s bare torso as he lifts him just enough to pull the shirt up and over his head and then slide it off his shoulders and arms. The process is pretty much the same when dressing him in the clean t-shirt; with him keeping his eyes focused anywhere else but Changkyun. 

The only thing he can’t escape is the feel of the boy’s skin when he accidentally brushes his fingers against it. Hoseok swears it lingers on even hours after he gets home as thoughts of Changkyun fill his mind. 

During dinner, he is distracted enough that his mom asks him if something’s wrong. He assures her he is just tired, and retreats to his room earlier than usual. Lying in bed, he mentally relives the day’s events trying to sort out how he felt about it. At some point his phone rings and it’s Hyunwoo, but he ignores it; too tired to talk to anyone. There’s only one thing on his mind as he falls asleep that night, and it’s Changkyun.

☁

The next day, Changkyun wakes up in his bed still wearing his dirty pair of shorts from the previous day, but with a fresh t-shirt on. Rubbing sleep off his eyes, he yawns, throwing aside the blanket.

Memories of what happened the day before come back to him in stages: the sprained ankle, muscular arms helping him stand upright, the warmth of a body against his chest.

Cursing his entire existence, Changkyun buries his face on the pillow, face hot with shame. He can’t fucking believe he let Shin Hoseok, of all people, carry him home and put him to bed and dress him in clean clothes - well, one piece of clothing to be exact but that’s irrelevant, - and probably watch him drool on his pillow. Way to fucking go.

The sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table pulls Changkyun out of his thoughts. With a low grunt, he sits up and reaches for the phone. He has a couple of unread texts from his mom, asking him if he got home okay and if he’d eaten the dinner she left for him in the oven. Changkyun quickly replies with a ‘yes’ to both questions, leaving out the part where’s gotten injured during soccer practice. No need to worry her and ruin his parents’ trip.

There’s a third text from an unsaved number, which is kind of odd because Changkyun can count on one hand the number of people who have his phone number. Yes, he’s kind of a loner. Jooheon, his only friend, never texts him unless it’s absolutely necessary. He says he prefers calling, which is really odd and probably one of the reasons Changkyun is also his only friend. 

Changkyun on the other hand has no excuses for not having a wider social circle other than he is unbelievably awkward and sucks at making friends.

Frowning, he reads the short text: 

_I took your spare pair of keys with me, I’ll be there at nine. :)  
Hoseok _

Changkyun reads the text again and again trying to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. Maybe he got hit on the head too and is having hallucinations, but no, the text seems real enough. 

He’s still staring at it when he hears noises downstairs. Fuck. Is Hoseok already here? He didn’t even have time to wash his face or brush his teeth and he probably stinks. This isn’t how their first date was supposed to go. 

Not that he thinks this is a date.

Hoseok probably shouldn’t even be there. And he took the house’s spare keys, on top of everything! If Changkyun’s parents find out, he’ll be grounded until he graduates from college! He really needs to stop overreacting and get his ass to the bathroom, though. With that final thought, Changkyun quickly makes his way to the bathroom by hopping on one foot and shuts the door just as he hears Hoseok’s voice calling his name from downstairs.

“I’m in the bathroom, I’ll be out in ten minutes!” Changkyun yells back. Alright, first things first: get rid of the stinkiness, then brush teeth. Lastly, get rid of all lingering feelings of shame and ask Hoseok to come upstairs and help him go down to the living-room. 

Easier done than said. And he forgot his freaking towel!

☁

Hoseok doesn’t want to intrude in other people’s homes but he figures that since he’s already there and that Changkyun doesn’t seem to be coming out of the bathroom any time soon, - even though he’d said ten minutes - he figures it wouldn’t do any harm to prepare some breakfast.

The kitchen is very well stocked so Hoseok’s original plan to grab some cereal and milk from the fridge is completely forgotten. He isn’t the best at cooking but he can make a mean french toast and pretty decent scrambled eggs, so that’s what he decides to make for Changkyun’s breakfast. 

Grabbing all the ingredients he’ll need takes some time, since he’s not acquainted with the kitchen’s setting, but eventually he ends up with everything on hand. Hoseok realizes too late into preparing the meal that he forgot to ask Changkyun if he likes french toast. Maybe Changkyun isn’t really a breakfast person and only drinks a glass of milk in the morning. Maybe Changkyun hates french toast and eggs and Hoseok’s making a fool of himself. Maybe he should just go back home and....

“Hyung, are you down there?” Changkyun calls, from upstairs, interrupting Hoseok’s thoughts. 

“Yes! Just a second.” Hoseok turns off the oven, after making sure the eggs were cooked properly, and then makes his way to the entrance hall. 

Changkyun is at the top of the stairs, balancing himself on one foot, shoulder propped against the wall for support. He is wearing light pink cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Changkyun’s hair is damp, indicating he just showered, and its ends are sticking in all kinds of weird angles which Hoseok thinks is super cute, of course. Whipped. 

“Can you... er… help me down?” Changkyun is staring at his own feet, clearly embarrassed by having to ask for help to perform such a simple task.

“Yeah, sure.” Hoseok nods, before going up the stairs quickly. 

As soon as he is standing next to Changkyun, Hoseok forgets what he’s there for, because, fuck, Changkyun smells _so_ good. He’d never gotten this close to Changkyun before to catch his scent, except for yesterday but they’d both been sweaty and gross. It’s really hard to fight the urge to lean in, but after a second, Hoseok realizes he doesn’t have to fight it at all. Hoseok is there to help Changkyun down the stairs and for that he needs to get up close and personal with the other boy. 

If Hoseok was a better person he wouldn’t be thrilled about the prospect of getting close enough to Changkyun to inhale his scent, given the unfortunate circumstances that got them into this particular situation. But he needs to stop feeling guilty. He wasn’t the one who got Changkyun injured. 

Carefull putting an arm around Changkyun’s waist, Hoseok asks, without looking up at the other’s face, “Ready?”

“Yup. I’m kinda used to this by now.” 

“You should probably get some crutches, though,” Hoseok says deliberately ignoring the warm press of Changkyun’s body against his side. With the latter’s arm around his shoulder, they start a careful descent down the steps.

“No, I don’t think I will. You’re far more reliable than crutches.” Changkyun’s playful tone makes Hoseok turn his gaze to the boy and oh, big mistake. Their faces are too close again. Just like yesterday when he was carrying Changkyun on his back. Their eyes lock for a split second, before Changkyun is averting his gaze and looking ahead. He clears his throat, before saying, a bit awkwardly, “You’re probably right though.”

After that, they fall into silence as they continue down the stairs and into the kitchen where Hoseok helps Changkyun sit on a tall stool by the counter as he puts the food he made on plates, and gets some milk and juice from the fridge. The whole time, he notices from the corner of his eye, Changkyun is just staring at him with an awed expression.

“Did you make all of this?” He grabs a toast and puts it on his plate like it wasn’t just a slice of bread but some kind of invaluable piece of modern art. Hoseok can’t help but smile.

“Yeah. It’s not much, but I figured you’d wake up hungry. I guess you didn’t really have dinner last night, since you were knocked out by those painkillers.” Pouring himself and Changkyun a glass of orange juice, Hoseok watches as Changkyun nibbles on a piece of french toast and nods, seeming pleased. “Is it good?”

“It’s delicious!” He takes a larger bite of the toast, munches on it cutely, then takes a sip of the orange juice, before adding, “I don’t even know why you’re doing all of this, but thank you. You really didn’t have to, Hyung. I mean, we barely know each other.”

“Yeah, well, I’m very charitable.” Hoseok is totally not eating, since he’s too busy watching Changkyun.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class though?” 

“I am skipping first period, but I’ll be there for soccer practice at ten.” Hoseok doesn’t miss the way Changkyun’s cheerful manner seem to be die down a bit after he says that, but maybe it’s just tiredness. The boy’s been eating and talking nonstop since they sat down. That must be exhausting.

A few quiet minutes pass, during which Hoseok manages to eat a bit of eggs and half a toast in between watching Changkyun eat every bit of food on his plate. Breakfast is a success and that leaves Hoseok feeling incredibly proud of himself. He wishes he could stay all day with Changkyun but he can’t miss a whole day of classes.

“When are your parents coming back?” Hoseok asks as he gets up to set the plates on the kitchen sink. 

“What day is today? Friday?” Hoseok nods in confirmation. Changkyun seems to think for a moment, before saying, “Tomorrow night, I think.”

“Did you tell them you hurt your ankle?” Hoseok finishes clearing the table and goes back to his seat across Changkyun.

“I didn’t,” Changkyun confesses, running a hand through his messy hair and making it even messier if that’s possible.

“Why not? You need someone to help you. You can’t even move around by yourself.”

“I didn’t want to make them worried and ruin their trip.” Changkyun’s bottom lip stick out a bit in a small pout and Hoseok can’t help but stare. Changkyun’s got pretty kissable lips and Hoseok’s thoughts start running too wild for his own good.

“Guess I’ll have to babysit you until they’re back.” Hoseok fakes a resigned sigh, propping an elbow on the counter and resting his chin on it. 

“N-no, dude… I mean, hyung! You don’t have to. I can manage just fine by myself. I’ll sleep on the couch so I don’t need to go upstairs and everything. I’ll be fine,” Changkyun’s rushes to explain. Hoseok has flashbacks to yesterday when Changkyun wanted to turn down his offer to carry him home. It hadn’t taken much effort to convince him that time, so it’d probably not be hard to do it now.

“I wouldn’t mind. I can tell my parents I’m sleeping at a friend’s. Since tonight isn’t a school night I’m sure they won’t care.” Changkyun opens his mouth to argue but Hoseok is already getting up to go, grabbing his backpack, and fetching the keys from his jeans pocket. “I’ll be back at four, alright? Make sure you eat something. I saw some frozen food you can heat up on the microwave.” 

“O-okay but you-” Changkyun starts to say but his voice dies down when, with a sudden burst of courage, Hoseok leans in and kisses him on the forehead. More to shut the other boy up than anything else, Hoseok tells himself.

“See you later,” Hoseok says and walks out of the kitchen, feeling like there’s a kick drum in his chest where his heart used to be. He stops for a moment to breathe in and out, trying to calm himself, before unlocking the door and stepping out of the house. 

After locking the door behind him, he stares at it, dumbly, for a few more seconds wondering if he’ll have the balls to come back later to check the aftermath of his very impulsive, very stupid actions or not. Then he finally turns and starts for school as quickly as his feet can carry him.

☁

Changkyun watches Hoseok leave the kitchen, frozen in place, more puzzled than he’d ever been in his entire life. That one time his father took him to his work lab and tried to explain quantum physics to him left him less confused than this. Had Hoseok really kissed him on the forehead minutes ago and simply walked out like it was nothing? Apparently, yes.

Whenever he is distressed for some reason, his mom always tells him to drink some water like that’d miraculously fix whatever it’s troubling him. He figures it wouldn’t hurt to try it now. Slowly turning in his seat, Changkyun gets up and hops on one foot towards the fridge where he gets a bottle of water. He chugs it half of it down and put the bottle back. 

“What now?” Changkyun asks himself. 

That’s when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Fetching it, he checks the screen even already knowing who it is. 

_“Hey, dumbass. Where are you?”_ Jooheon’s familiar voice greets him as soon as he picks up the call.

“Home. Hurt and alone, since my best friend doesn’t even bother to visit me.” Changkyun leans back against the fridge, playing with the hem of his shirt. His thoughts are still on Hoseok and the feeling of soft lips against his skin, so he barely hears Jooheon’s response. 

_“Later tonight, okay?”_ It’s what he manages to pick up from his friend’s rambling.

“Okay,” Changkyun agrees without actually knowing what he is even agreeing to.

Then Jooheon is saying goodbye and the call ends. He grimaces as he straightens up, feeling a bit sore from yesterday’s practice. The painkillers are clearly wearing off. Luckily, the nurse had given him a prescription. He would ask Hoseok to pick them up for him once he came back from school. Hoseok. _Shin Hoseok_. Who had just given him a goodbye kiss and rushed off to school. Was he even coming back? Changkyun sure hopes so, because he has all kinds of questions to ask the other boy.

☁

“What do you mean you can’t come to the party tonight?” Hyunwoo whispers from his desk behind Hoseok’s.

“I told you I’m busy. Something’s come up,” Hoseok answers in the same tone, eyeing the teacher who’s sitting at her desk with a bored expression as she reads a book.

“Does it have to do with that Im kid from chemistry class?” Hoseok looks at Kihyun, his expression clearly giving away his shock. How does Kihyun even know that Changkyun and him are in the same chemistry class?

Kihyun smirks at Hoseok before going back to his test sheet. Yes, they’re in the middle of a freaking math test. Hoseok’s doomed. But so are his friends, at least.

“Im kid?” Hyunwoo seems confused at first. Hoseok can’t see him since he’s sitting behind Hoseok, but it’s not long before realization seems to dawn upon him. “Oh, right! The guy who got injured yesterday. How is he, by the way?”

Hoseok almost laughs out loud, but he stops himself just in time.

Leave it to kind and caring Hyunwoo to completely set their little argument aside in favor of asking after someone else’s well-being. Hoseok suddenly feels bad about not telling Hyunwoo the reason he is missing Hyungwon’s party tonight. Maybe he should just come clear. If anyone can understand him, it’s Hyunwoo. Changkyun needs him, and Hoseok would be an asshole to choose a party over him.

“He is fine. It was only a sprained ankle, nothing major.”

“Shin Hoseok!” The teacher’s voice makes Hoseok jump on his chair, startled. “As far as I know this is an individual test. Do you care to tell me why you’re conferring with your classmates?”

Hoseok mumbles an apology before lowering his head and trying to focus for the remaining time they have. It goes without saying that he fails to. It’s hard to concentrate when all he can think about is Changkyun, and going back to Changkyun, and how it’s gonna be facing him again after what he did this morning. 

When time is finally up, he, Hyunwoo and Kihyun hand in their sheets and walk to the cafeteria for lunch. Hyungwon is already there waiting for them. They all get food and sit down at one of the empty tables to eat. Hoseok is thankful to the food for keeping his friends busy enough to start questioning him, but of course, they can’t eat forever. The first to bring up the subject of the party again is Kihyun.

“So are you sleeping over at Changkyun’s tonight?” He has a sly smile on, but his eyes don’t meet Hoseok’s when the latter sends him a nasty look.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that my not going to the party has anything to do with him,” Hoseok tries to sound as convincing as he can, even chuckling and shaking his head like the idea is an absurd one.

“I saw you this morning leaving his house so that’s where,” Kihyun replies, his smirk turning into a grin. 

“Oh my god.” Hyungwon speaks for the first time since they sat for lunch, staring at Hoseok with wide eyes. “Are you guys…?”

“No!” Hoseok almost shouts, sticking his fork in the cafeteria pudding he has no idea why he’s gotten because it tastes gross as fuck. Sighing, he decides it’s best to come clear or his friends will never let him live. “I went there this morning to check on him.”

“Dude, that’s so nice of you.” Hyunwoo stretches an arm to pat Hoseok on the back.

“Thanks.” Hoseok gives a small smile. “Changkyun’s parents are out of town. He has no one to help him, and well, he can’t move around much so I offered to help him.”

Both Hyungwon and Kihyun let out mocking cooing sounds. Hyungwon tries to pinch Hoseok’s cheek but he dodges it. Hyunwoo wraps an arm around Hoseok, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze, looking like a proud dad. He wants to laugh at his friends’ reactions, but is too embarrassed to do so, so he merely stares at the stabbed pudding.

“You are released from party duty tonight,” Hyungwon declares, kicking Hoseok’s shin lightly under the table. “Go take care of your boyfriend.”

 

“He is not my boyfriend,” Hoseok says, and before he can stop himself, adds, “ _Yet._

His friends loud shouting and the bang of trays against the table attracts everyone’s attention, but Hoseok is laughing too much to really care, heart swelling with joy.

☁

Being trapped at home, watching TV all day isn’t Changkyun’s cup of tea. At all. He’s bored out of his mind. After eating some frozen lasagna his mom had left for him around noon, he’d sprawled on the couch and still hasn’t gotten up except to go to the bathroom. His ankle is throbbing uncomfortably and his lower back is starting to hurt from slumping against the back of the couch for too long after falling asleep while watching Friends re-runs.

It’s no surprise that when upon finally hearing the front door unlocking he jumps to his feet - technically, foot -, a expectant look on his face.

“Oh, thank God!!” Changkyun exclaims as Hoseok appears at the living room door. He has his basketball uniform on, which means his arms are bear and Changkyun gets to bask in the glory of his well defined biceps. Changkyun salivates a little.

“Did something happen?” Hoseok asks with a worried expression. 

“No, I’m just happy to see you. I was going crazy. I’m so bored!” Changkyun explains causing Hoseok’s features to relax into a smile.

“Good thing the entertainment is finally here.” Hoseok chuckles, drops his bag on the floor by his feet, then walks towards Changkyun. “Why are you standing? Sit down.”

Changkyun immediately plops down on the couch, with Hoseok following by sitting next to him. He reaches for Changkyun’ leg and before Changkyun can say anything, Hoseok’s draping it across his lap so he can check Changkyun’s injured ankle.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Hoseok says, as he carefully inspects the swollen ankle. “It’s not nearly as purple as it could be which means it’ll heal quickly. I’ve had my share of sprained ankles _and_ wrists, so I’d know.”

“I trust you,” Changkyun blurts out. Hoseok shoots him a curious look, as he feels himself blush and want to crawl into a hole and never get out.

“I’m glad you do,” Hoseok says quietly, a hand on Changkyun’s calf. He doesn’t miss the way Hoseok is looking at him, his gaze soft and then his hand moves up Changkyun’s leg slightly causing the latter to shiver. This is madness, Changkyun thinks. And this isn’t happening. He’s probably dreaming it. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, and after those brief seconds, Hoseok’s touch is gone.

“I gotta take a shower. I probably stink.” Hoseok’s voice sounds huskier than usual. 

“Y-yeah, sure.. Okay.” Changkyun retreats his leg from the other boy’s lap and watches as Hoseok gets up and out of the room. Then he exhales. 

He didn’t dream that. Not the look, nor the touch. Not the kiss in the kitchen this morning, either. Realization seems to hit Changkyun right in the face: Hoseok might like him back. There’s no other plausible explanation for his actions. Hoseoks likes him. 

Changkyun has no idea for how long he stays there, staring at the wall, imagining all types of scenarios where he and Hoseok confess to each other and start dating. But soon enough, Hoseok’s out of the shower, jet-black hair damp, in grey sweatpants and a black tank-top. He stops in front of Changkyun with a low, “hey”, before dropping to his knees.

For a moment, Changkyun thinks Hoseok is gonna propose to him but that’s a stupid thought and he blinks a few times shaking it away and regaining focus. Then he notices the small bottle in Hoseok’s hand.

“What’s that for?” 

“It’s a gel for your ankle. Do you mind if I apply it for you?” Hoseok eyes him, expectantly. 

“No, but I can do it myself. You don’t really have to-,” Changkyun stops mid-sentence when the other sends him a slightly resentful look. Ok, he needs to stop saying that every time Hoseok offers to do something nice for him. Got it. 

“You keep refusing me just out of politeness, right?” Hoseok asks, as he turns his attention to the bottle of gel, uncapping it. A pleasant minty scent fills the air.

“Yes... and no?” Changkyun hesitates. He doesn’t have a problem with people doing stuff for him, but to be honest, Hoseok’s being way too nice to him and it makes him feel like he’s taking advantage of Hoseok’s generosity. “You’re just… Well, _you_. And we’d barely talked to each other before yesterday and now I’m here with my foot on your lap while you apply gel on my ankle. I’m kind of super confused right now.”

Hoseok’s gentle ministrations come to a halt as he looks up at Changkyun’s face, looking slightly taken aback. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Hoseok asks suddenly and Changkyun feels a lump form in his throat because what the fuck? No, he doesn’t want Hoseok to leave.

“No, I don’t. Actually, I was hoping you wouldn’t disappear on me after this morning, when you rushed off after kissing m-,” Changkyun’s words are interrupted by the loud, annoying ring of the doorbell.

“I’ll get that,” Hoseok says, getting up. 

Changkyun almost follows him, but he thinks better of it and decides to wait. He can’t quite make up to whom the other voice that isn’t Hoseok’s, belongs to but he doesn’t have to wonder for long, because a moment later in walks a perplexed Jooheon holding a large box. Changkyun knows that box and he knows that it contains their shared Dungeons & Dragon set. 

“What are you doing here?” Changkyun groans, gesturing to the box. “With this.”

“I told you I was coming over.” Jooheon sets the box on the center table carefully, before walking around it to sit by Changkyun’s side. Then he says, voice low, so only Changkyun hears, “Now, can you explain what Shin Hoseok is doing at your house at 6 P.M. on a Friday night?”

“I guess he didn’t have anywhere better to be,” Changkyun shrugs and shoots the living room door a sideways glance. “Where is he, by the way?”

“He said he was going to fix us something to eat.” Jooheon fishes his phone out of his pocket and starts typing something.

“What are you doing?”

“Googling how to play D&G with more than two players. I never thought this day would come, but here we are.”

“I don’t think Hoseok is into role-playing games,” Changkyun says, with a low chuckle.

“How do you know?” Jooheon asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He is more the jock type, you know?” Changkyun lowers his voice because he doesn’t know if Hoseok would be offended by that, even if he didn’t mean it as an insult.

“You mean he is an asshole who thinks he’s better than everyone else?” 

“I mean he is the athletic type. He plays soccer and basketball and shit,” Changkyun clarifies. Maybe jock is an insult after all.

“So? He can be into sports and still like fun stuff like D&G. Stop being so prejudiced, man.” Jooheon shakes his head, faking disappointment. Changkyun resists the urge to smack his friend’s head.

“I’m gonna go check on him, I’ll be right back.”

Jooheon hums in acknowledgement, not even sparing a glance at his direction, even when Changkyun wobbles a little, almost falling on his ass before regaining his balance. 

When he gets to the kitchen, he’s greeted by a delicious smell. Hoseok has his back turned to him, as he seems to be chopping some vegetables. 

“Do you cook often?” Changkyun asks, as he leans on the kitchen counter.

Hoseok turns to look at him, seeming not at all surprised that Changkyun is there, and smiles. 

“Not really, but sometimes I help my mom around the kitchen so I’ve picked up some stuff here and there,” Hoseok says, still chopping. 

Resting both elbows on the counter, he proceeds to watch Hoseok’s back. It’s quite a nice view. Hoseok is very muscular for a seventeen-year-old and Changkyun wonders how often Hoseok goes to gym to get like this. Then he starts to imagine himself crossing the small distance between them and draping himself all over that broad back, resting his chin on one of the burly shoulders, maybe leaving a kiss or two on the soft skin….

“Do you like stir-fried rice?” Hoseok’s words drag Changkyun back to reality. 

“Hm? Rice? Sure I like rice.” Changkyun knows he sounds dumb as hell but he’s way beyond caring at this point. He hears a low chuckle, and then Hoseok is turning the rice cooker on.

“What’s taking you guys so long?” Jooheon suddenly enters the kitchen, joining Changkyun by the counter. “Holy shit! You’re really cooking, like, actual food?”

“Yep.” Hoseok nods, looking amused. He leans against the kitchen sink, looking relaxed.

“I thought you were gonna make sandwiches or something. Or order pizza.” Jooheon walks up to the stove and starts peering into the pots there. “This smells really good!”

“Thanks.”

Changkyun’s gaze follows Hoseok as the boy moves across the kitchen, and he doesn’t miss the way Hoseok blushes slightly at the compliment, which is utterly cute but also makes Changkyun feel a little jealous and possessive. He doesn’t want noone but him to make Hoseok blush.

“Hey, isn’t there a party going on at your friend’s house? That tall kid who always looks sleepy, what’s his name again?” Changkyun sends Jooheon a pointed look, but he’s kind of intrigued too. He did hear about the party, but didn’t know it was tonight. It sure is odd that Hoseok is here with them, and not there with all of his friends.

“Hyungwon. I didn’t feel like going. I’m not that into parties.” Hoseok is deliberately averting Changkyun’s eyes, opting for inspecting his own fingernails. 

“Right,” Jooheon scoffs and at the same time pokes Changkyun’s side, to get the latter to look at him. Changkyun mouths a “what”, to which Jooheon answers by not-so-discreetly pointing at Hoseok, then to Changkyun then making a disgusting kissy face.

“Shut up,” Changkyun whispers, pushing Jooheon aside so he can stand up straight. Then he turns to Hoseok, who’s now checking the rice to see if it’s cooked. “We’re going to see if we can find anything good on TV. Call us if you need anything, okay?”

“Oh, cool. It’ll be done soon. I’ll bring everything to the living room if that’s okay?” Hoseok glances at them from over his shoulder.

“Yeah. Just let us know so Jooheon can help you to set everything up,” Changkyun says, then proceeds to drag Jooheon out of the kitchen with him.

The mood in there got too awkward and now he’s feeling like shit, but he tries to clear his mind at least until he can be alone with Hoseok again, and maybe, finally, sort some things out.

☁

They ate dinner in the living room, around the low coffee table that Hoseok set up with Jooheon’s help. After all the food was gone, Jooheon tried to teach him to play Dungeons & Dragons but Hoseok found the whole thing too complicated and not as much fun as Jooheon made it sound when he was explaining it. Finally, they settled for watching some action movie, with Changkyun and him sharing the couch and Jooheon sprawled on the soft, fluffy rug by their feet, more sleeping than watching.

At some point, he ended up with both of Changkyun’s legs on his lap again. Not that he minds it in the slightly. It’s come to be something familiar to him: touching Changkyun, having him near. Hoseok would be lying to himself if he said he doesn’t like it. 

“Ok, guys, it’s time for me go,” Jooheon announces, getting up from his spot on the floor.

“I thought you were sleeping over,” Changkyun says, sitting up. 

“No can do, my friend. I have to wake up early tomorrow to, you know, do things.” Jooheon obviously thinks he’s being smooth. Hoseok stifles a giggle.

“Alright then. See you Monday at school.” 

“See ya.” Jooheon turns to leave and a moment later they hear the sound of the door closing shut.

Just like that, they’re alone again. Hoseok didn’t mind Jooheon’s visit at all. The guy is pretty funny and not nearly as up into other people’s businesses as his own friends. But he can’t help but be glad there’s only him and Changkyun now. They’re much less awkward around each other without a third party, Hoseok noticed. It makes sense to him, the way he acts, because he’s trying hard not to let his feelings towards Changkyun show, however, he can’t begin to fathom why the other boy had been acting the same way as him. Changkyun had barely talked while Jooheon was there when he is, otherwise, very talkative, which makes Hoseok wonder if Changkyun is hiding something too.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” Changkyun finally breaks the silence. Hoseok looks up to meet Changkyun’s gaze.

“Yeah, of course. You must be tired,” Hoseok agrees and starts getting up.

They go through the same little ritual to get upstairs, with Hoseok helping Changkyun, but when they get to the first floor they linger a bit longer into each other’s touch. 

“I don’t have a spare bed, but I think mine is big enough for the both of us if you don’t mind sharing,” Changkyun says, as they enter his bedroom.

Hoseok stalls, not responding until Changkyun is settled into the bed, a pillow carefully tucked under his injured ankle. And then he proceeds to stall for a little longer, pretending to inspect Changkyun’s bedroom. The walls are painted a light blue and there are bands and movie posters all over the wall opposite the bed. There’s a standard desk with some books and a laptop on it, and a huge, neon green beanbag, by its side.

“Appreciating the decoration?” 

“What? It’s a nice room.” Hoseok raises his eyebrows. Changkyun is onto him, but he won’t give in that easy.

“Right,” Changkyun snorts. “You don’t have to sleep here with me. The couch is always an option.

“Ouch! No need to hurt my feelings like that.” Hoseok puts a hand over his chest for dramatic emphasis.

“You hurt mine first when you didn’t jump right in on the opportunity to share this incredibly comfortable bed with yours truly.” 

Laughing, Hoseok shakes his head and then throws himself next to Changkyun in bed, rolling onto his side so he can face the other boy. “Happy now? This is a yes, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.” The corners of Changkyun’s lips tilt up in a smile that makes Hoseok’s heart flutter. That’s one beautiful boy he’s fallen for. 

They’re both blatantly staring at each other like there’s nothing they’d rather be doing right now, when Hoseok’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Cursing in his mind, Hoseok reluctantly takes the phone out, unlocking it. He isn’t surprised to see it’s a text from one of his friends. More specifically, Kihyun. He opens it, to find a picture of Hyunwoo’s face being sucked in by no other than Lee Minhyuk, Hoseok’s honorary stalker.

“Fuck,” Hoseok says out loud before he can stop himself. Because, really, what the actual fuck?

“What?” Changkyun asks, leaning closer to take a peek at the screen. “Ohhh, is that Hyunwoo and… Minhyuk?”

“Yeah, do you know Minhyuk?” Hoseok is still staring at the picture, dumbfounded. 

“I do. He lives a couple houses down from mine. Sometimes we walk to school together. He’s a funny kid,” Changkyun says, going back to rest against the pillows. “Didn’t know he and Hyunwoo were a thing, though.”

“They’re not.” Hoseok replies with a bunch of shocked face emojis, before setting his phone aside. “At least they weren’t until tonight.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Sure. I don’t have anything against it. To be honest, I’m relieved. Minhyuk was kind of obsessed with me for a while. I’m glad he’s moved on now.” Hoseok feels a bit of a douche to say someone had been obsessed with him but it’s the truth. Hopefully, Changkyun won’t take it as bragging.

“I think I’ve heard something about that.” Changkyun snickers.

“Do you think it’s funny I had a stalker?”

“I think it’s a little funny, but also understandable.” Changkyun’s staring at the ceiling now, while Hoseok stares at him because why wouldn’t he stare at gorgeous Im Changkyun right there lying by his side. The answer does catch him by surprise though, and as soon as it registers, Hoseok finds himself sitting up on the bed.

“How come?” He watches as Changkyun hesitates, his bottom lip briefly caught between teeth.

“You’re… kind of awesome, Hyung.” Changkyun takes a deep breath, but when Hoseok is ready to ask him to elaborate on that, he continues, “You’re a great friend, clearly. And you’re funny and smart. Good at sports. And you look like _that_.”

“Do you really think that?” Hoseok asks, and now he is kind of hovering over Changkyun, waiting for those pair of eyes to focus on him. 

“Everybody thinks that,” Changkyun tries to sound nonchalant but still won’t look at him.

“I don’t care about what everybody thinks. I wanna know what _you_ think.”

There’s a silence that seems to stretch for eons. Hoseok’s hyper-aware of everything right now, of every single breath he takes, of the fast rhythm of his heart, and especially, of how much he needs Changkyun to look at him. 

As if on cue, Changkyun’s eyes lock with Hoseok’s. The other looks a bit terrified, but there’s definitely determination on his face, and it seems to overcome any other emotion, as he finally opens his mouth to speak:

“I think you should kiss me right now.”

Time definitely stops as soon as those words leave Changkyun’s mouth, at least for Hoseok. He doesn’t have time to ask himself if he heard it correctly, though, because he’s already moving, bracing a hand next to Changkyun’s side for support and leaning in. His gaze is fixed on Changkyun’s lips, while the latter is already closing his eyes and when their lips meet, Hoseok does the same. 

The soft, intoxicating feel of Chankyun’s lips against his own is enough to elicit a low moan from Hoseok. One of Changkyun’s hand comes to rest on Hoseok’s shoulder, and the other finds Hoseok’s nape, tugging on his hair lightly as the kiss slowly deepens.

Kissing Changkyun feels so right, Hoseok doesn’t ever want to stop.

☁

“So you two are officially dating, now?”

“I guess we are.” Changkyun can’t hide the smile forming on his lips, as he watches Hoseok run across the soccer field.

He’d dragged Jooheon with him to watch the school game for the first time ever. He’d long quit the team himself, deciding it wasn’t worth the several broken limbs he’d probably end up getting in the future. Hoseok hadn’t objected, probably have foreseen a lot of weekends like the one that brought them together if Changkyun had decided to remain on the team. Not that it was at all a bad prospect, in Changkyun’s opinion. He really wouldn’t have minded all the pampering.

A loud roar rises from the crowd around them when their team scores and Changkyun feels himself getting up and cheering along as Jooheon watches him with an astonished expression.

“What?” Changkyun asks, laughing, as he takes his seat again.

“Nothing. I’m just wondering when was my best friend abducted by aliens and replaced by an sports-loving robot spy.” Jooheon deadpans.

“I don’t love sports. I love Hoseok. It’s different.”

Jooheon’s answer is to make gagging noises and Changkyun rolls his eyes before turning back to watch the game. 

Their school’s team scores one last goal three minutes before the end of the game. Changkyun doesn’t wait for blow of the whistle to start his descent down the bleachers to meet Hoseok, because he knows it’ll be chaos by that time. Jooheon doesn’t follow him and they decide they’ll meet at the school’s parking lot later.

Changkyun’s just made it all the way down to the sidelines when the game comes to an end. All the teammates start to celebrate with hugs and pats on the back, and there’s a lot of shouting and cheers from the audience. Changkyun just waits patiently, hands on his pockets, sticking his head a little to see if he can spot Hoseok among the crowd. Then, suddenly, there are arms encircling him from behind. Changkyun feels a warm body press against his back, before he turns his head just enough to catch sight of Hoseok’s pretty, cherry-red lips.

“Hi, handsome,” Hoseok says, before leaning for a kiss which Changkyun skillfully dodges.

“Not here! There are teachers and parents here!”

“So what?” Hoseok asks, with a smirk, then loosens up his hold on Changkyun a little so the latter can turn fully to him. Hoseok pouts. “I just won a game. I deserve a kiss from my boyfriend.”

Changkyun eyes Hoseok’s tempting lips, then scans their surroundings quickly to see if there isn’t any adults looking in their direction. Deeming it seems safe enough, he raises both his hands to Hoseok’s face. He doesn’t miss the way Hoseok smiles triumphantly before their lips meet in slow, sweet kiss. Hoseok’s hand travels down Changkyun’s back to firmly cup his ass, causing Changkyun to jump slightly. He’s definitely still getting used to the idea of having a boyfriend, and a very handsy boyfriend on top of that.

“I swear winning a game never tasted better,” Hoseok says, licking his own lips, after they finally stop kissing. Changkyun huffs out a laugh at his boyfriend’s silly comment, before taking Hoseok’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Are we going to Hyunwoo’s house to celebrate the win?”

“That’s the plan.”

There are a few students and even parents who stop to congratulate Hoseok, when they start walking towards the parking lot to meet Jooheon, following the dwindling stream of people, but soon they make it out. Jooheon is waiting for them by his car with Hyungwon and Kihyun.  
At some point, they’d all started hanging out together and, surprisingly, it doesn’t feel awkward at all. Even if it might seem odd for him a couple of nerds to be hanging out with some most popular guys in school. 

“Hey! Glad you guys are here! We need your opinion on something very important,” Jooheon says as soon as he catches them approaching.

“Are you doing a poll on which of the jokers would win in a fight against Pink Ranger again?” Changkyun asks, coming to stand next to Kihyun, with Hoseok on his other side with an arm around his waist.

“No, we already agreed that Pink Ranger would beat all of their asses,” Jooheon dismisses Changkyun question with a wave of a hand before continuing, “We are thinking of skipping prom and doing something _actually_ fun. What do you think? Are you in?”

Changkyun is ready to say yes but Hoseok beats him to it, answering with a resounding “No.” Changkyun sends his boyfriend a confused look, but Hoseok doesn’t even spare a glance at his direction.

“Why not?” Hyungwon asks, from where he’s slumped against Jooheon’s car looking only mild-interested in their conversation.

“Because I plan on going to prom,” Hoseok says like it’s an obvious thing. And maybe it is, Changkyun thinks. But why would Hoseok want to go to prom? Their friends clearly think it’s lame and not worth their time. Changkyun himself never considered going. He’d rather go do whatever the other guys were planning to do rather than spend a night listening to lame songs from a decade ago and drinking watery punch.

“Are you serious?” Jooheon asks.

“Yes, I am,” Hoseok says as he squeezes Changkyun’s side softly. “That is, if you’d go with me.”

“Me?” Changkyun asks, surprised, making both Hoseok and Kihyun, on his other side, laugh.

“Of course you, dummy. Who else would I take to prom?” 

Changkyun’s mind suddenly fills with images of he and Hoseok in tuxedos, slow-dancing to some cheesy ballad, with their arms around each other and Changkyun’s head resting on Hoseok’s shoulder. That’s never been the stuff of even his wildest dreams, but Changkyun realizes he really wants that. He wants to do all the corny shit he’s always seen in movies and had always made fun of with Jooheon. And why does he want it? Because he’ll be doing it all with Hoseok. And that makes it special. He’d been pining for the other boy for too long and now that they’re finally together why wouldn’t he dress up and go to fucking prom and waltz and whatever else people do at proms with their significant others? There’s no plausible answer Changkyun can come up for that question.

“So what do you say? Will you go to prom with me?” Hoseok asks, his face expectant.

“Yes,” Changkyun answers way too fast, not wanting to make Hoseok wait a while longer. The way Hoseok smiles beautifully at him, and the way his eyes seem to sparkle when he hears Changkyun’s answer is more than worthy the embarrassment of what he just did.

They both ignore their friends teasing, as Hoseok wraps Changkyun in a tight hug and Changkyun buries his face on the crook of Hoseok’s neck, planting a kiss there. He can’t quite believe a stupid sprained ankle brought them here but he’s so glad that it did.


End file.
